This invention relates in general to a collapsible support structure and canopy, and more specifically involves a strong, rigid structure with the center of the ceiling being higher than the peripheral support structure.
Conventional collapsible shelters have several shortcomings. They have lateral side structure that does not provide adequate stiffness to resist side forces such as wind. Thus, in heavy wind, they tend to move or oscillate. Such movement is annoying and can lead to wear and failure. If the ceiling support members of conventional collapsible supports are loaded, such as by roof loads or by hanging items below, the ceiling members either buckle downward and/or bow out the side lateral support structure; both undesirable. Conventional collapsible supports have low support structure in the center of the ceiling. This may cause claustrophobic feeling in persons under the canopy. Conventional collapsible supports do not support a canopy such that it readily sheds water or debris. Additionally, they are not structurally strong enough to support loads suspended from the center structure.
Therefore, there has been a need for a collapsible support for a canopy providing rigid ceiling support that will carry roof loads and interior loads without failure or without buckling the side structure.
Therefore, there has been a need for a collapsible support for a canopy providing stiffness to the lateral side structures such at they do not move or oscillate in heavy wind.
Preferably, such a cover also provides a ceiling having a high center that is strong enough to support loads from the center structure.
This invention is a collapsible canopy support and it generally comprises a peripheral structure and a central structure. The peripheral structure comprises four telescopingly collapsible legs, each having a sliding member slidingly connected thereto and four pairs of X-configured truss structures connecting said legs. Each X-configured truss structure includes a first link including a proximal end pivotally connected to a leg upper portion top end, a distal end pivotally connected to the distal end of the first link of the other X-configured truss structure of the pair, and a center portion therebetween; and a second link including a proximal end pivotally connected to the leg sliding member, a distal end pivotally connected to the distal end of the second link of the other X-configured truss structure of the pair, and a center portion therebetween pivotally connected to the center portion of the first link.
The central structure connects between opposite side X-configured truss structure pairs and is supported thereby. The central structure generally includes a center post assembly supported by two pairs of orthogonal center trusses. Each pair of center trusses is connected to the center of opposite side X-configured truss structure pairs and is supported thereby.
The center post assembly includes a telescoping center post that is adjustable in length and a center slider member adapted to slide over the center post. A slider stop stops further downward movement of the slider member.
Each center truss includes a long link, an outer link, and an inner link. The long link is longer than half the width of the support and is longer than the first link and includes an outer end pivotally connected to said distal ends of the first links and an inner end pivotally connected to the center slider member. The outer link includes an outer end pivotally connected to the distal ends of the second links and an inner end pivotally connected to the midsection of the long link such that the length of the outer link plus the length of the outer portion of the long link approximates the combined length of the first link and said second link from their proximal ends to their pivot connection
The inner link is less than half the length of said first link and includes an outer end pivotally connected to the midsection of the long link and an inner end pivotally connected to the lower portion of the center post.
The canopy periphery is attached to the peripheral structure so as to tension the canopy over the center post assembly.
The features and advantages of the invention will be readily understood when the detailed description thereof is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.